Assuma seu amor
by Ana Amamiya
Summary: O que aconteceria se June lutasse na Guerra Galáctica? Shun finalmente assumiria seu amor por ela.


**Assuma seu amor**

Era véspera da partida de Shun para o Oriente e ele não conseguia dormir direito. Estava muito feliz pois poderia reencontrar seu irmão, desejo que acalentava desde que havia chegado na Ilha de Andrômeda, mas ao mesmo tempo estava triste pois teria que se despedir daquele lugar que para ele era como seu segundo lar, despedir-se de seu querido mestre e principalmente, despedir-se _dela_. Esta seria a parte mais difícil, como falar que não desejava se separar dela? como agradecer tudo que tinha feito por ele nos anos que passou na ilha? Tudo isso atormentava a mente de Shun, era preciso fazer alguma coisa. Decidiu-se. Foi procurá-la ainda naquela noite.

Enquanto isso, June está rolando em sua cama, não consegue pregar o olho. Um pensamento não sai de sua cabeça: _ele irá partir amanhã! _Ele vai para o Japão reencontrar seu irmão, seus amigos, e eu ficarei aqui, sozinha, sem ele, sem meu amigo... sem meu amor. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não poderia deixa-lo partir sem confessar a ele o amor que sentia, isso estava sufocando-a. Ele não poderia ir sem conhecer seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Talvez isso o fizesse ficar... Ela é interrompida em seus devaneios, por uma batida na porta.

- June, June, posso entrar?

- Claro Shun, mas o que faz aqui a essa hora da noite? Você tem que acordar cedo amanhã, o navio para o Japão sai às 8:00. "Que bom! Ele está aqui!"

- Eu sei, mas é que... não consigo dormir. Preciso conversar com você... "Será que eu consigo falar?"

- Claro, também gostaria de falar com você... "Tem que ser agora..."

- Por favor, deixa eu falar primeiro! Falou de uma vez só, com a voz um pouco trêmula. "Senão não terei coragem de falar."

- Fale Shun. "Fale o que eu quero ouvir..."

- June, você sabe como foi importante para mim nesses anos de duro treinamento aqui na Ilha de Andrômeda, não é? Você sempre me incentivou a continuar lutando para me tornar um cavaleiro e poder regressar ao Japão, mas agora que esse dia chegou, eu não estou muito certo se quero ir embora e abandonar pessoas queridas para mim...

- Shun, por favor, seu maior sonho sempre foi retornar ao Japão e reencontrar seu irmão Ikki, não desista desse sonho! "Eu o amo, mas não posso ser egoísta a ponto de convence-lo a abandonar seu maior sonho..."

- June, queria te dizer que...

Shun não conseguiu terminar a frase, foi interrompido por uma outra batida na porta. "Droga, quem será a essa hora", pensou June enquanto se encaminhava para abrir a porta de sua cabana. Era o mestre Albion, que havia tido um estranho pressentimento e precisava falar com June.

- Mestre Albion? O que faz aqui, aconteceu algo? Diz June meio assustada.

- June, preciso conversar com você... Shun, o que faz aqui? Você não deveria estar dormindo? Amanhã tem que acordar cedo!

- Sim mestre, eu já estava de saída, só vim me despedir da June. Boa noite June! Boa noite mestre!

Shun respondeu ao mestre meio envergonhado e rapidamente desapareceu pela porta, June ainda tentou chamá-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido. Enquanto Shun se dirigia para sua cabana pensava "Não sei se fico feliz ou triste com a chegada inesperada do mestre, não sei se teria coragem de me declarar à June". "Será que essa era minha última chance, amanhã vou para o Japão e não sei quando retornarei à ilha, talvez June conheça outro..."

- Mestre, o que o traz aqui a essa hora, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- June tive um pressentimento ruim sobre Shun, sinto que um grande perigo o espera no Japão.

- Um grande perigo? Então impeça-o de ir mestre! "Por favor, não o deixe ir..."

- Não posso impedi-lo de partir, agora ele é o cavaleiro de Andrômeda e deve lutar para defender a paz na Terra. Além disso você sabe que o maior desejo dele é reencontrar o irmão, não é?

- Sim mestre, mas então precisamos avisá-lo, para que tome cuidado.

- Não June, ele não acreditaria...

- Claro que ele acreditaria no senhor Mestre, Shun o respeita muito.

- Eu sei, mas o pressentimento que tive é em relação ao irmão dele... o perigo que pressinto vem do cosmo do irmão dele.

- Temos que fazer algo, mestre!

- Sim, por isso estou aqui. Quero que você acompanhe Shun ao Japão e lute junto com ele na Guerra Galáctica organizada por Saori Kido, algo me diz que pode acontecer alguma coisa lá.

Se não estivesse com sua máscara, o mestre teria visto os olhos de June irradiando felicidade, nunca havia imaginado ir ao Japão com seu amor, ela que nascera na Etiópia e só havia saído de seu país para treinar na Ilha de Andrômeda. E o melhor de tudo, não iria se separar de Shun, isso era maravilhoso.

- June, confio muito no poder e capacidade de Shun, mas acho que ele não seria capaz de lutar contra o próprio irmão. Se pudesse iria pessoalmente, mas tenho outros alunos para cuidar e acho que Shun pensaria que não confio nele. Por isso June, diga que deseja lutar também na Guerra Galáctica e o ajude em que ele precisar, certo?

- Sim mestre, pode confiar em mim.

- Então arrume suas malas, amanhã cedo você embarca junto com ele!

Quando June se despediu do mestre e fechou a porta, mal pode se conter de tanta felicidade, sua vontade era pular, gritar, mas se segurou para não acordar todos os outros alunos. Queria correr até Shun e contar a novidade, mas resolveu fazer uma surpresa...

De manhã bem cedo, Shun já de malas prontas vai se despedir de seu mestre e agradecer por tudo que este lhe ensinou nesses anos todos. Diante de Albion, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda mostra todo seu poder, poder que desenvolveu sozinho, escondeu de todos, pois não queria usa-lo contra ninguém, não queria ferir nenhum de seus companheiros. O mestre fica impressionado com o cosmo poderoso que Shun desenvolveu e pensa que talvez tenha subestimado seu aluno, talvez não houvesse necessidade que June fosse junto. Mas se estava fazendo isso, era também por June, havia percebido como ela estava muito triste diante da eminente partida dele e pensava que talvez, essa seria uma boa oportunidade deles assumirem seus sentimentos.

Diante do mestre e de Shun, aparece June de malas prontas.

- Vamos Shun, ou perderemos o navio!

- Hã? Vamos? Como assim?

- Resolvi ir junto com você e também lutar na Guerra Galáctica!

- O quê?

- Shun, enviei uma carta a Saori Kido perguntando da possibilidade da participação de June no Torneio e ela consentiu. Confio em vocês dois e acho que farão um bom trabalho! Agora vão, boa viagem!

Sem acreditar muito no que estava acontecendo, Shun se dirige ao porto com June. Era felicidade demais para que ele pudesse acreditar, não precisaria se separar de seu grande amor. Mas será que teria coragem de se declarar a ela? Será que conseguiria expressar seus verdadeiros sentimentos?

Durante toda a viagem permaneceram quietos, distantes um do outro, só conversavam ocasionalmente e sempre sobre assuntos bastante amenos, nada muito sério, a timidez os impedia de conversar seriamente, de ficarem próximos um do outro. Chegando ao Japão, ambos se acomodaram na mansão que outrora fora do milionário Mitsumasa Kido e agora pertencia a sua neta Saori. Shun não conseguia esconder a grande ansiedade em rever logo seu irmão Ikki e June entendia que neste momento ele só tinha cabeça para pensar nisso, conversas de amor teriam que ficar para mais tarde.

No primeiro dia da Guerra Galáctica o Coliseum estava completamente lotado, todos queriam ver as lutas entre os jovens cavaleiros de bronze na disputa pela sagrada armadura de ouro de sagitário. Para Shun e June a armadura não tinha a mínima importância, estavam ali por motivos bem distintos. Shun desejava rever seu irmão Ikki e June queria apenas ficar mais tempo ao lado de seu amor.

O público assistia as lutas com muito entusiasmo. Seiya de Pégasus vence Gekki de Urso deixando os demais cavaleiros impressionados como o seu poder. Hyoga de Cisne enfrenta Ichi, o cavaleiro de Hidra. Com seu pó de diamante, arrasa o oponente. Agora é a vez de June lutar, ela foi sorteada para enfrentar o cavaleiro Nachi de Lobo. Shun lhe deseja boa sorte e ela se encaminha para a arena. É a primeira a aparecer. Correndo pelas escadas ela chama por sua armadura que está dentro da urna ao lado das armaduras dos demais cavaleiros. CAMALEÃO! E a armadura se desmonta e vai se acoplando ao seu corpo; já armada ela pisa na arena. A seguir é a vez de Nachi que chama por sua armadura: LOBO! E da mesma forma a armadura vem até ele e se ajusta ao seu corpo. Ambos agora estão um de frente para o outro, se observando, esperando o melhor momento para atacar.

- O que uma garota tão linda como você faz aqui neste Torneio? Volte para casa, isso é coisa para homens!

June permanece quieta, achava aquilo tudo desnecessário e patético. Mas não iria embora de jeito nenhum, não abriria mão de ficar perto de seu amor. Diferentemente de Shun, June não se incomodava em lutar, de certa forma até gostava e sabia que conseguiria vencer facilmente aquele cavaleiro desprezível que estava a sua frente.

- O que foi gatinha? Está com medo de levar uma surra na frente de todo mundo? Se você me der um beijinho eu prometo que não te machuco tanto...

June continuou imóvel e calada, não se daria ao trabalho de responder àquele imbecil. Cansada das asneiras que ele estava falando, faz um só movimento com o seu chicote e o joga no chão a metros dela.

Rapidamente o cavaleiro de Lobo se levanta enfurecido e parte para cima dela com toda sua força.

- O que? Como você conseguiu fazer isso? Como você se atreveu a fazer isso comigo? Agora você vai ver o verdadeiro poder do Lobo.

- CHICOTE DE CAMALEÃO! Com um golpe só June coloca Nachi definitivamente no chão, arremessando-o a metros para fora da arena. Ela havia vencido o combate com pouquíssimo esforço.

Os letreiros luminosos brilhavam: CHAMALEON WIN. Shun estava extremamente orgulhoso de June, o público e os demais cavaleiros, impressionados com a habilidade da amazona com o chicote.

Shun está apreensivo, pois ainda não encontrou seu irmão e a próxima luta seria sua com o cavaleiro Jabu de Unicórnio. Ele não via nenhum sentido nessas lutas e não desejava ferir o antigo companheiro de orfanato, mesmo sabendo que este sempre foi um chato que implicava com ele quando eram crianças.

Shun é o primeiro a chegar na arena, sendo ovacionado pelo público feminino presente no Coliseum, despertando a inveja de Jabu e o ciúme de June. Mas para Shun nada disso importa, o que importa neste momento é reencontrar seu irmão, até a presença de June é esquecida por alguns momentos. Ele não quer lutar com Jabu e tenta convencê-lo do contrário. Mas Jabu se mostra irredutível e é logo aniquilado pela corrente da nebulosa de Andrômeda. Shun vence o combate sem muito esforço e o cavaleiro de Unicórnio e retirado inconsciente da arena.

Infelizmente, devido a seqüência dos combates, o próximo seria entre Shun e June. Se ele detestava lutar, não aceitaria de forma nenhuma lutar contra aquela que amava em segredo. Só se convenceu devido a insistência de Seiya, Hyoga e da própria June.

- Vamos Shun! Será como nossos treinamentos na Ilha de Andrômeda!

- Está certo June, mas não estou a fim de lutar _seriamente_ com você.

- Por que? Está com medo de ser humilhado na frente da suas fãs? Disse June em tom de brincadeira.

Entraram, então, na arena e foi dado o sinal para o início do combate. Os letreiros mostravam: ANDROMEDA x CHAMALEON. No entanto Shun permanecia imóvel, não iria de forma nenhuma iniciar algum ataque.

- Vamos lutar Shun! Quem sabe isso chame a atenção de seu irmão e ele apareça, não é? Vamos, não tenha medo de me ferir, não sou tão frágil assim.

- June, nunca seria capaz de te machucar! Meu propósito não é lutar contra você.

- Então sou que vou ter que iniciar a luta. CHICOTE DE CAMALEÃO!

- DEFESA CIRCULAR! Shun não reage a nenhum dos golpes de June, apenas se defende com o paredão intransponível formado pela corrente de Andrômeda em torno de seu corpo.

- June, esta luta é totalmente sem sentido. Eu e você conhecemos perfeitamente os golpes um do outro, sabemos que esta luta não tem vencedor, terminaríamos empatados!

- Então vamos proporcionar um espetáculo para essas pessoas que vieram aqui ver lutas entre Cavaleiros de Bronze!

- PAREM JÁ COM ESSA PALHAÇADA! Um grito ecoou pelo Coliseum.

Era Ikki de Fênix que havia voltado da Ilha da Rainha da Morte com sede de vingança contra todos que o haviam enviado para aquele lugar infernal, especialmente seu irmão menor Shun, que deveria ter ido para a Ilha no lugar de Ikki. O desejo de Fênix era matar todos, começando por aquele, que no seu pensamento era o motivo da sua desgraça: Shun.

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo, era seu irmão que estava ali, seu irmão tão amado, que Shun sonhava tanto em reencontrar. Mal desconfiava das intenções de Ikki. June permaneceu apreensiva com a chegada inesperada do Fênix, estava feliz por Shun, mas lembrava das palavras do mestre Albion, na véspera da partida para o Japão.

Foi interrompida em seus pensamentos quando viu Ikki direcionando seu poderoso golpe AVE FENIX contra Shun. Sem pensar duas vezes, June pula na frente e recebe o golpe destinado a seu amado. O golpe é tão poderoso que destrói completamente a armadura de Camaleão e fere gravemente June.

- JUNE! Shun não pode acreditar no que vê, porque seu irmão está fazendo isso?

- Sua idiota! Atrapalhou meus planos, mas não se preocupe Shun terei outras oportunidades para matá-lo! Você e esses seus amigos!

Após dizer isso, Ikki ordena a seus cavaleiros negros que peguem a sagrada armadura de ouro de sagitário e a levem para seu esconderijo. Todas as atenções se voltam para o roubo da armadura, mas Shun só tem olhos para June:

- June, June, você está bem? Fala comigo!

- Shun, eu vou ficar bem...

- June por que você fez essa loucura, se jogar assim na minha frente?

- Foi pra te salvar, Shun, não suportaria que algo de ruim te acontecesse! Diz ela com a voz quase sumindo.

- Por favor June, eu é que não posso viver sem você! As lágrimas se formam em seus olhos e ele não consegue controlar suas emoções, está desesperado, vendo sua amada assim neste estado.

- June, eu te amo demais e não posso viver sem você!

- Shun, isso era tudo que eu sempre quis ouvir na vida, que você me ama...

- Sim June, eu te amo com todas as minhas forças, sempre te amei, mas tinha medo de dizer isso, agora nada mais importa pra mim...

- Eu também te amo Shun... Ela retira a máscara e ele pode contemplar a beleza do rosto de June, a beleza de seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidade, por finalmente saber que o grande amor de sua vida também a amava, saber que seu amor era correspondido verdadeiramente.

Em meio a toda aquela confusão provocada pela roubo da armadura, ainda na arena de luta, eles trocaram um beijo, o primeiro e tão sonhado beijo, sem se importar com tudo que estava acontecendo em sua volta.

_**Fim**_

Olá pessoal! Espero que gostem dessa fic sobre o casal que eu mais amo em Saint Seiya. Por favor me mandem opiniões, se estiver muito ridículo, eu melhoro! Ela é dedicada a todos aqueles que como eu, são apaixonadas pelo Shun.

Ana Amamiya


End file.
